


tell me fears (don't get me started)

by honeysucklesweet



Series: v3 roommates au [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Roommates, Storms, can be read as ship or nah, kaito is a good roommate, shuichi doesn't like storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysucklesweet/pseuds/honeysucklesweet
Summary: Usually, Shuichi would be woken by the blaring of Katio’s ridiculous alarm in the morning. The man could sleep through a nuclear fallout, so he had a barrage of obnoxious noises saved into his phone all set as an alarm for a different point in the morning. “First one for waking up, second one for actually waking up, third one for sitting up, fourth one for getting out of bed, and fifth for really getting out of bed,” he had explained the first morning Shuichi had been startled awake by possibly the shrillest beeping noise he had ever heard in his life.This definitely didn’t sound like any of Kaito’s alarms.or, shuichi really doesn't like thunder and kaito really does like the stars
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Series: v3 roommates au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725307
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	tell me fears (don't get me started)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is the start of a little au i've been thinking about for a while. to start i wanna introduce who rooms with who, and to explore their dynamics a bit. first up is shuichi and kaito! my favourite bromance of the series tbh, i don't mind them as a ship but i think i much prefer their platonic relationship ;;  
> i might add ships to this later on! quarantine has me coming up with lots of little ideas that i might throw into this as part of a series later on. a perk of all the free time i guess lolol  
> comments and kudos are appreciated, ty loves!

Shuichi wasn’t quite sure how he found himself on the floor in front of the sink, shattered glass and spilled water around him. He turned his hand over and saw blood. A small cut, but still a bleeding one. His hand was shaking too. He winced, curling his fingers into his palm and holding his hand up to his chest, away from any more broken glass (the one still supporting him on the floor didn’t hurt, so he hoped that it was fine). A quick glance around the room told him it was night time, and a further glance at the digital clock across the room told him it was 2 in the morning. Strange, he wasn’t usually one to wake in the middle of the night. 

(Usually, Shuichi would be woken by the blaring of Katio’s ridiculous alarm in the morning. The man could sleep through a nuclear fallout, so he had a barrage of obnoxious noises saved into his phone all set as an alarm for a different point in the morning. “First one for waking up, second one for actually waking up, third one for sitting up, fourth one for getting out of bed, and fifth for really getting out of bed,” he had explained the first morning Shuichi had been startled awake by possibly the shrillest beeping noise he had ever heard in his life. He proceeded to grumpily chew Kaito out for a little while before going to fill his system with coffee, but Kaito’s sheepish apology and offer to turn them down lead him to forgive him quite quickly. He had always had trouble getting out of bed in the morning anyway, and stumbling across to Kaito’s bed to turn off those god forsaken alarms was as good a motivation as any, he supposed. 

This definitely didn’t sound like any of Kaito’s alarms.) 

A loud, booming sound rumbled through Shuichi’s ears, and with a start it struck him what the noise must be. The forecast had predicted a storm after all. Ever since he could remember he’d hated storms. The loud noises, the inherent danger of the lightning, the torrential rain that accompanied it – all of it was just too much. A somewhat irrational fear, maybe, but he had never seen a reason to address it or try to ‘fix’ it. Whenever there had been a storm he was at home, with plenty of distractions and a pair of noise-cancelling headphones that were his godsend. 

So now he found himself, in the middle of a load of broken glass from the drink he was trying to get, hand bleeding and body trembling slightly. A bright flash came from the gap in the curtains, and he closed his eyes, going to cover his ear with one hand and pressing his other ear against his shoulder in a futile attempt to block out the noise. Needless to say, he jumped when he felt a pair of larger, warmer hands cover his ears for him. With a start, he looked up and found himself staring at the sleepy face of his roommate. 

The thunder rolled again, coming and going seemingly as quickly as it started, which Shuichi was grateful for. Kaito removed his hands slowly, shooting a soft smile at Shuichi. He figured the sound of the glass shattering must’ve woken Kaito up, and while he felt guilty about it, he was also a bit relieved that he had someone else around. 

“You doin’ alright, Shuichi?” Kaito asked, probably more to save face than anything. Shuichi had been found sat on the ground with glass all around him, so he could probably have just guessed. A half smile made its way onto Shuichi’s face and he huffed a laugh through his nose. Kaito offered him a hand, and he took it with his free one, letting Kaito pull him up to his feet. He picked his way through the mess on the floor until he was away from all the little shards, and when he went to find the dustpan to clear it up, Kaito shooed him away - “you go sit down, I’ll clear this up and grab some stuff to clean up your hand.” 

After all the glass was cleaned up and disposed of, Kaito sat down next to Shuichi with the little first-aid kit he’d insisted on getting during their first week rooming together. Shuichi was grateful for the other’s initiative now, as he pulled out some antiseptic wipes and a small box of star-patterned plasters (“I used to use them all the time man, they’re super nostalgic! I had to get them!”). Another flash of lightning, and Shuichi grimaced, bracing himself for the loud noise. Kaito covered his ears once again, and Shuichi sent him a sheepish smile, but it didn’t stop him from flinching as the thunder boomed once more. 

“You never told me you were afraid of storms,” Kaito noted as the thunder died down. He took his hands away from Shuichi’s ears and instead took his injured hand, picking up an antiseptic wipe and gently cleaning the cut. Shuichi hissed at the sting. 

“You never asked,” he replied. Kaito let out a short laugh, pulling out one of the starry plasters and pressing it over the cut. He smoothed it down once with his thumb, before letting Shuichi pull his hand back, inspecting the constellation plastered (quite literally) over his palm. Kaito put the first-aid bag aside, before picking up his laptop from his desk and sitting down next to Shuichi again. 

“What d’you wanna watch?” Kaito said as he pulled up some obscure streaming site. Shuichi blanched; he’d half expected Kaito to patch him up, pat him on the back and go right back to sleep. 

“You don’t have to stay up with me,” he said in lieu of an answer. “You have a class in the morning, remember?” 

“Ah, screw the class,” Kaito said (with much too much enthusiasm for how early it was, Shuichi thought). He pat Shuichi on the back twice, signature grin plastered on his face. “If you’re gonna be up all night miserable because of the storm, then I’ll be damned if I don’t at least keep you company.” 

Shuichi couldn’t help but smile. While he and Kaito had started on somewhat rocky terms (what with Shuichi’s introverted personality and Kaito’s seemingly boundless energy and ability to shout), he could confidently say he was his best friend. He was always there for him, and as he watched him pick Up for them to watch for the hundredth time, he was thankful for having found such a good roommate.

(And maybe Shuichi went out extra early in the morning to buy Kaito those shitty toaster waffles he liked so much for breakfast, as a thank you.)


End file.
